


what would you prefer?

by waldosia



Series: Sakuatsu Fluff Week 2021 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28786323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waldosia/pseuds/waldosia
Summary: once i asked you “what would you prefer? born blind or lose your vision only after appreciating the most beautiful thing in the world?”do you remember your answer?“i’d choose ‘born blind’”, i heard you saying.“but why? then you wouldn’t see the most beautiful thing in the world!”“imagine that ya found the true love and then, ya lost it. i would prefer never ever had fallen in love with ya than lose you now, omi-omi, ya get me?”
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Sakuatsu Fluff Week 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161368
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	what would you prefer?

**Author's Note:**

> __  
> 
> 
>   
>  _(edited)_   
> 
> 
> so, this one wasn't part of sakuatsu fluff week actually, but i didn't have any ideas for today and one of the tags for today is here, so~
> 
> day 6: proposal AU

_once i asked you “what would you prefer? born blind or lose your vision only after appreciating the most beautiful thing in the world?”_

_do you remember your answer?_

_“i’d choose ‘born blind’”, i heard you saying._

_“but why? then you wouldn’t see the most beautiful thing in the world!”_

_“imagine that ya found the true love and then, ya lost it. i would prefer never ever had fallen in love with ya than lose you now, omi-omi, ya get me?”_

_back that moment, i said that yes, i understood you. but, being totally honest, i thought you were an idiot for choosing don’t see the most beautiful thing in the world. i would choose be blind only after appreciating your face after a good sleep night or your excitement when you toss a good ball to me and i spike it as good as you tossed. i would choose be blind only after appreciating your hair needing to touch up this tone of yellow you like, or after adoring the way your eyes roll up while your mouth opens in a soft moan, and then i try my best in don’t end our moment there, with you like this just for me._

_i would choose to lose my vision only after appreciating you, your everything, tsumu. i would choose falling in love with you than never ever have met with you, even if, in this case, i lose you. because no other feeling i would feel would hit what you make me feel, the good and the bad things. i would choose losing you at any moment of my life than never having loved you. i prefer having my best sex with you and don’t look for another ones, because anyone would hit you, and i love this._

_but, more than anything and everything, miya atsumu, more than any stupid assumption or any dumb question: i prefer don’t losing you at all. i prefer seeing the worst things in the world than losing you. i prefer seing you with insomnia, making mistakes in the court, don’t putting this stupid tone of yellow in your hair or your mouth in silence, withou moaning for me, than lose you. because i prefer having you at my side when you’re down, like you were for me in my worst moments, so i can help you the same way you helped me when i needed it. miya atsumu, i rather have repugnance and disgust of touches again than be incapable of touching your skin with my own skin._

_miya atsumu, more than anything, i rather age at your side, i rather adopt that 4 years old boy you are enchanted, i rather live with you until the end of our lives. more than anything, i prefer having you with me forever._

_i prefer be your husband, be at your side forever. would you accept?_

_with love & anxiety,_

_your omi-kun._

_ps.: sorry doing this by letter, i’m pretty nervous and ashamed to face you right now. but i did my best, anyway._

_ps.2: i really love you, miya atsumu, so do me a favor and accept this terrible proposal, because i won’t know what to do if you say no._

A lot of tears were rolling down Atsumu’s face, while he read and reread the letter that was on the dinner table, accompanied just by a withe carnation. Sakusa used to say that this flower contrasts beautifully with Miya’s brown eyes.

He muttered “yes”, almost unheard to himself, and looked for some ring — any ring — at the dinner table. It must have a ring, wouldn’t be a proposal wedding without a ring. His Omi-omi were better than that.

As if he had heard his boyfriend’s thought — his future husband —, Kiyoomi got out from one of the rooms, carrying a velvet box. God, he was really nervous, probably more than he was in his first official match. But what he felt when his eyes stared at Atsumu’s shining beam were stronger than any other feeling.

Sakusa Kiyoomi felt that he was doing the right thing. Omi-omi felt that asking for Atsumu to stay at his side for the rest of their lives was the rightiest decision he has ever made, since the day he borned.

“Omi-kun,” Atsumu started. “Ya had no right to propose to me, I was the one who was gonna propose.” He said, wiping away his tears, getting his way till his sweetheart.

“Not my fault if you took too long.” The curly hair man answered, opening his arms to catch Atsumu’s body.

“Anyway.” The blond said, hugging Sakusa. “I really was about to propose ya. I even asked for Bokkun’s help.”

“Ok, but you’re gonna accept my proposal, aren’t you?” Sakusa asked, apparently unsure. Atsumu raised his head from Kiyoomi’s shoulder and gave him a confused look. “Well, you have this thing on being all boastful and stuff, so it’s kinda possible you answer me a ‘no’ just to propose me later.”

Atsumu laughed. Kiyoomi loved that sound.

“I would never do this with ya, Omi.” He answered, still with an amusing tiny voice and a soft smile in his mouth.

“Good. If you’d done that, I probably would throw you from that window.”

“Omi, we live on the 15th floor.” Atsumu pointed.

“So you better don’t answer me with a ‘no’ just to propose me later.”

“Give me this ring before ya throw me by the window without any reasons at all.”

“If it's what you want.” Kiyoomi answered, freeing his arms just enough so he could give the velvet box to Atsumu, showing the two rings inside.

Atsumu catched one of them. Then, he kneeled in front of his lover.

“Omi-kun, my sweet darling.” He started, taking the ring and Kiyoomi’s right hand. “Would ya marry me?”

“What the hell are you doing, your dumbass?” Sakusa said, getting angry. “I already proposed you, get up.”

“But I’m doin’ the directly proposing, ya just wrote a letter!” Atsumu answered, smirking at Sakusa’s not-that-angry face.

“Then I’ll burn it.”

“NO!” Atsumu exclaimed. “Don’t you _dare_ , Omi!”

“Give me your hand, stupid.” Sakusa said, fiducial at his _fiance_ ’s jokes. But he loves those stupids jokes, anyway, nothing he could do about it.

Atsumu took his right hand until Kiyoomi’s. His finger has a golden ring now.

In that night, Atsumu won more than just a golden and expensive ring for his collection, he won a proposal wedding, well-marked in a paper. Then, he remembered when he once talked to Sakusa about memorizing everything and every moment they had together. Now, Atsumu could memorize all sentimental words from his Omi-kun, the same Omi-kun who rarely says more than an ‘I love you’ or elabores his love confessions, because he wasn’t that good with his own feelings.

In that night, Atsumu won more than just a letter; he won an eternally memorable demonstration of Kiyoomi’s affection. He decorated every single word, because those words were sacred, and Atsumu always felt the necessity to adore everything that came from Sakusa — even if it’s shitty words (not this case).

**Author's Note:**

> well, this one-shot is actually a translation from one of mine in portuguese. yay, i’m brazilian and i’m training my english. i dunno how many mistakes are there (probably a lot) so i would be glad if you notice me.
> 
> let me know it you liked, pls :))


End file.
